Pikmin World
About Pikmin World (''ピクミン 世界 ''in Japan) ''is the sequel to Pikmin 3. It features the return of White Pikmin and Purple Pikmin, and Rocks and Wingeds are in Multiplayer. It introduces Metal Pikmin, and Orange Pikmin into the series. E3 2016 At E3 2016, the game was announced for the Wii U and for the New 3DS. It featured a new pikmin type, and several new worlds. It included three players to play as which are Olimar, Louie and Alph. During the video, dweevils were seen. This probably means that the Titan Dweevil may return, or some kind of giant dweevil. The Piklopedia was seen too, including new enemies and treasure. Plot When the Koppiates found the Cosmic Drive Key, they set off back to Koppite with the fruit. As soon as Alph, Brittany and Charlie entered their house, they got a call from Captain Olimar. He said that he crashlanded, AGAIN. But this time when the rocket was hit by the meteor and sent hurtling towards PNF-404, Olimar's rocket had malfunctioned and exploded. Olimar had his fire suit from his last few adventures, and was fine when he landed. Louie was also in the ship. So Alph, Brittany and Charlie said that they will set off to PNF-404 in a few days. Brittany and Charlie wanted to stay at Koppai. So Alph was the only one who went. Reception As you might know, the Pikmin series is not very well known. On the 24/01/2016, the game was released. At least over 12,000 people bought the game on the 3DS, and over 10,000 bought it on the Wii U. The game got a decent rating of 6.3/10. DLC 24/01/2016 - Multiplayer Bundle #1 This pack unlocks new levels for Multiplayer. The new levels consist of: Gust Canyon Remix, Bulborb's Garden, Ravenous River and Misty Mountains. Pikmin, Items, Enemies and More Wii U Controls Throw Pikmin / Punch Dismiss Pikmin / Charge Switch Captains Change Camera Move Captain and Pointer Around Whistle Pikmin and Captains Lock onto Enemy Use Super Spicy Spray Use Ultra Bitter Spray & Dodge Whistle 3DS Controls Throw Pikmin / Punch Dismiss Pikmin / Charge Switch Captains Move Captain and Pointer Around Whistle Pikmin and Captains Lock onto Enemy Use Super Spicy Spray Use Ultra Bitter Spray & Dodge Whistle Change Camera There are only nine (seven without multiplayer) pikmin types at the moment. There is a few items in the game, such as Ultra Spicy Spray, and Ultra Bitter Spray. Weather Different sorts of weather can come at different times during the game. Most of them are related to storms. Bosses These are the main bosses of the game, appearing in surface worlds. These bosses don't appear in caves. Subpages */Boss Strategies/ Gallery Boxart1EUPikWorld.png|European Wii U Boxart Boxart1USPikWorld.png|American Wii U Boxart Boxart1JPPikWorld.png|Japanese Wii U Boxart Boxart2EUPikWorld.png|European 3DS Boxart Boxart2USPikWorld.png|American 3DS Boxart Boxart2JPPikWorld.png|Japanese 3DS Boxart MapOfPikminWorldNew.png|The new map for the game. MapOfPikminWorld.png|The beta map for the game. Trivia *Neo Wraith's original name, ''Phantom Wraith literally meant Ghost Ghost. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Pikmin Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:WaddleInc.